Behind Closed Doors
by HauntedPast
Summary: Tamaki has a nightmare, Kyouya comforts, and something is revealed to the Host Club. Drabblesque. KyouyaxTamaki friendship. Review. Sorry, this is a repost due to some problems.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Host Club. End of story.**

New story here...just discovered Host Club and I love it!

Don't flame me if you don't like it. To all others, enjoy.

Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review. I like to know that people like my story and I can't know that if I don't get feedback.

_x_

_x_

_

* * *

_

_Behind Closed Doors_

* * *

x

x

"**IIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Kyouya sprang into a sitting position, startled by the cry in the middle of the night. The voice was Tamaki's, but something about the cry was different from his usual exaggerated behavior. He was terrified.

Leaping from his bed, Kyouya grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, and paid no heed to the shockingly cold marble floor as his feet hit the ground. He sprinted from his vast room and out into the hallway. He fleetingly saw everyone else coming out of their rooms to check out the commotion before he burst through Tamaki's doors.

The scene that greeted Kyouya, and the others as they came up behind him, was startling. From the light in the hallway, they could see Tamaki twisting around in his bed, his sheets all tangled around him, and crying out. Kyouya moved to the bed as the blonde started screaming out in French, and attempted to restrain him. The others were frozen in there spots, never having seen their prince like this…so raw.

Kyouya started speaking softy to Tamaki as he came towards him—he knew that if he touched the other boy now without announcing his presence, even if he might not have heard him, things would only get worse. That would not benefit anyone.

Sitting on the bed, Kyouya ducked under Tamaki's flailing arm and swiftly pinned the blonde's arms to his side, pulling him to his chest. Tamaki struggled and cried out in French, but the Shadow King held fast. He had had practice.

"Tamaki. Tamaki, calm down! It's only a dream!"

His words seemed to have an effect on his friend, but whatever nightmare had entrapped him wasn't going to let go so easily.

"Tamaki, it's okay, just wake up! It's only a nightmare, Tama!"

The nickname slipped out without Kyouya noticing, but it served to knock each host club member out of their stupor.

_"Laissez-moi seul…arrêt…non! M'aider…" _Tamaki was becoming frantic now, his screaming becoming louder.

"Tamaki! WAKE UP!"

Tamaki suddenly jolted awake, gasping for breath. The Host King's heart was racing thunderously under Kyouya's fingertips, his friend shuddering against his chest. His eyes were wide and flitted around the room restlessly. The blue-eyed host did not seem to see the rest of his friends-- his eyes passed right over them. He was scared and he was searching, searching for his source of comfort.

Kyouya released his strong hold, but still maintained contact. Tamaki would need to know that someone was there with him.

Tamaki felt the touch and whipped his head around, eyes still wide from fright and perspiration still glistening on his skin. He stared for a moment, eyes still wide and frightened. His mouth opened, but no sound came out at first. When his voice finally began working again, it was much weaker and rougher than any of the other host club members had heard before.

"K-Kyouya…?" The Host King's voice trembled and for a mere second there was dead silence.

Then Tamaki dove into Kyouya's arms, still laying down, and proceeded to wrap his arms tightly around the coal eyed boy's waist.

The rest of host club inched forward ever so slowly until they finally came to stand at the foot of their lord's bed. It was really a tearful scene, and the twins had no idea what to do. They had never scene their lord in such a state. Neither had Mori or Hunni. Tamaki just always smiled, always radiated happiness. They felt at that moment that the sun was dying and that the light was in danger of going out.

They could make out Tamaki's shoulders shaking in the dark, but what was unexpected were the sounds accompanying them.

Their king was crying.

Kyouya moved his hand up and down the blonde's back, rubbing gentle soothing circles over the quivering muscles. Tamaki's voice gradually became louder and Kyouya realized he was still muttering in French. He bent his head closer to hear.

"_Ils me...blesseront... ils ont utilisé...pour me blesser...mal."_

Kyouya closed his eyes painfully, wishing that he couldn't understand his friend. His years with the blonde had taught him a few things about France, of the language and of the people. Opening his bright eyes, he whispered, "You're safe here, Tama. They can't hurt you anymore."

"Kyo-kun…" Tamaki tried to burrow deeper into his friend's side. He couldn't get close enough, it seemed. He was still trembling.

"I won't let them hurt you."

There was silence for a few minutes, while Tamaki's tears quieted till he became still. Hunni was crying by now, clutching Usa-chan close to him and trying to remain quiet. Mori picked him up and carried him from the room, the noise of a door closing the only sound that indicated their absence.

"The rest of you can go, too. I'll stay with him." Kyouya's words were soft, in an attempt to keep from waking the blonde in his arms and at the same time hopefully calm everyone down. His actions always had a purpose.

"Demo, Kyouya-senpai…" Kaoru began, stepping away from his twin to speak.

"Now, Kaoru. Go to bed," Kyouya looked up at the two for a moment, then back at Tamaki. "You'll get an explanation in the morning."

The twins sighed, and as one turned and left the room, their eyes cast low in thought. The door closed softly behind them, extinguishing the light and covering the remaining two in darkness.

Kyouya sighed. A look down at the blonde confirmed his thought and he rested his hand on the blonde's head, saying, "Come on, Tama, I know you're not sleeping after that." The blonde remained still and Kyouya added, "You never sleep after these dreams."

Tamaki shifted and raised his head, his arms still firmly circled around Kyouya's waist. His blue eyes still flickered with unshed tears and a few escaped to slide down his cheeks. His eyes were dark, even with the lack of light, and Kyouya cursed those who had caused the light of his friend to dim.

"_Mon Dieu_, Kyouya, do I have to explain to them? Honto?" His voice was quiet, and rough with crying.

"Iie," Kyouya brushed back the blonde's bangs and wiped a tear from his cheek. "I won't make you, but I think they deserve it." Kyouya said no more and removed Tamaki's arms from his waist, moving off the bed.

"Kyouya-don't, onegai…" Tamaki sounded lost as he felt Kyouya's warmth and comfort leave him. He twisted the sheets in his fist, lowering his head to hide his eyes. A tear dropped and stained the fabric a dark blue.

"Relax. I'm not leaving." Kyouya took off his glasses and laid them on the bedside table. Sitting back on the bed, he placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. With his other, he touched a finger under the Host King's chin, as the blonde often did with his own customers, and lifted it to meet his eyes. The difference was that Kyouya was not putting on a facade of any kind as he gazed into his friend's clouded eyes. Tears spilled over, down the blonde's cheeks, and Kyouya brushed them away. "I wouldn't leave. I know what these nightmares do to you."

Tamaki shivered and Kyouya took him into his arms, leaning back against the headboard with his quivering friend in his arms. He began to hum a song that his sister had always sung for him when he was little, all the while threading his fingers through the French native's blonde hair. This song never seemed to fail in calming his friend down, but he never understood why. Perhaps his mother used to sing it to him, too-- it was a universal song after all. Kyouya frowned as he thought of Tamaki's mother. His friend must miss her terribly.

Tamaki gripped his friend's shirt, till his knuckles turned white. He turned his head to hide against Kyouya's side and sniffled. That song Kyouya always hummed for him brought him close to tears this time, and he didn't dare try to find out why. He just burrowed his face further into his friend's shirt and felt his breath hitch.

Kyouya brought a hand around his back and rubbed soothing circles.

"Let it out, Tama-kun. You need to." Kyouya spoke softly, but with authority, as always.

"We'll just have to go back to pretending tomorrow," Tamaki's muffled voice came from the dark, sounding tight and strained.

It was always about pretending. The whole Host Club knew this, but at the same time, everything was so real and so raw, that Tamaki often had difficulties telling his realities apart. Kyouya knew this and suspected that was why his nightmares affected him so much. But they were all masters of facades, whether they wanted to be or not.

Kyouya shifted till his head was resting on top of the blonde's. "Then that's what we'll do," He tightened his grip on the Paris native. "But for now, we're behind closed doors."

That's right. No one could see them now. No one could see them in their raw, unpolished forms. They were protected by those closed doors. The Host King could drop his act. He could let go with Kyouya here.

The dam holding back Tamaki's tears broke and he buried his face in the crook of his friend's neck, sobs escaping him till he could cry no more.

Kyouya held his friend close, allowing only a single tear to escape as he listened to the pain in his friend's heart. He would repair the damage to his reputation tomorrow. For now, they were behind closed doors.

x

x

* * *

x 

x

French translations:

_Laissez-moi seul…arrêt…non! M'aider --_ Leave me alone (something like that)...stop...no! Help me!  
_Ils me...blesseront... ils ont utilisé...pour me blesser...mal -- _They're going to hurt me...they used to hurt me...badly

please review...tell me what you thought...and go read my other stories please...


End file.
